


All I Ask Of You

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Christine!Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, Musical, Phantom!Moriarty, Raoul!John, Schmoop, Unrequited Sheriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Johnlock Phantom AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask Of You

Sherlock Holmes was undoubtedly one of the greatest violinists to ever live.

Anyone who ever heard him play said so. His soulful notes could move even the coldest of hearts.

Luckily, the coldest of hearts was owned by his older brother, Mycroft, who employed Sherlock at his opera house.

Sherlock had naturally pouted and resisted. "I don't want to play music," he grumbled. "I'm a high functioning sociopath. We do things like...solve murders, not play pretty songs for art snobs."

"Solve murders? Don't be ridiculous. No police force in France would have you. Don't be tiresome, Sherlock."

The one good thing that came from playing music was meeting his best friend and the love of his life, Doctor John H. Watson. But his art, and even more so, his formidable mind, attracted someone else. The Phantom of Crime. James Moriarty.

Moriarty was obsessed with Sherlock. He hid in the shadows, watching him, stalking him, preying on him. One night, he left an apple with a black silk ribbon tied around the stem, and the message "I O U" carved into it in Sherlock's dressing room. Sherlock pretended it didn't bother him, but John, who knew him better than anyone, could see it perturbed him.

Then...one night...after a show...things came to a head.

Moriarty got Sherlock up on the roof of the opera house. Moriarty and Sherlock struggled, Moriarty trying to push the violinist off the ledge. "Come on, Sherlock, just do it! Just jump!" urged Moriarty maniacally. "It's not so bad, falling. Falling's just like flying, only there's a more permanent destination!"

Suddenly, a gunshot went off. The two men turned to look and saw Dr. Watson with his trusty revolver in his hand. "I'll thank you to step away from my friend, Mr. Moriarty," said John.

"Very timely of you, John," said Sherlock, coming to his friend's side.

"Where would you be without me?" smirked the doctor, dragging the other man down by his collar for a kiss. "And now, Moriarty-"

But the villain had fled. Disappeared.

"Drat," muttered John.

"No!" exclaimed Sherlock. "He's gotten away."

"Don't worry, my darling, we'll catch him," said John, stowing his gun.

"You don't understand, John," said Sherlock. "Moriarty is a virus, ever evolving to escape vaccination. He cannot be stopped."

"Sherlock, Sherlock." John soothed and shushed him as he took the taller man into his arms. He cupped Sherlock's chin and whispered to him, "He is only a _man_."

Sherlock inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils, calming down. "I fear we shall never be rid of him," he admitted.

John shushed him again, hugging him closely. "Enough of this now.  _No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here...nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you._ "

Sherlock smiled, burying his nose in John's hair, his hat having fallen off in the excitement. John's voice was already bringing him serenity. " _Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you'll need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true...that's all I ask of you._ "

" _Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light_ ," said John, rubbing Sherlock's back. " _You're safe. No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you_."

" _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night...and you_ ," said Sherlock, looking deep into John's eyes. " _Always beside me; to hold me and to hide me_."

" _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go_ _too_...Sherlock," breathed John. " _That's all I ask of you."_

 _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,"_  Sherlock responded.  _"Say the word and I will follow you."_

" _Share each day with me, each night, each morning_ ," they said together.

" _Say you love me_ ," Sherlock whispered, to which John tenderly replied,  _"You know I do."_

_"Love me...that's all I ask of you."_

Sherlock shut his eyes and let his lips collide with John's, letting out a soft moan. John theraputicly stroked his dark curls. "I love you, Sherlock," he whispered.

"I love you," Sherlock replied hoarsely. John held him tightly. " _Anywhere you go, let me go too_ ," they swore simultaneously.  _"Love me...that's all I ask...of you."_

One more chaste kiss, and then John slid Sherlock's arm into the crook of his own. "Come. They'll be looking for us."

"Yes, of course." Sherlock and John made their way off the roof, and Sherlock said offhandedly as they were going back inside, "Did you say anywhere? Because if so, I've always had this fantasy of keeping bees..."

John laughed warmly. "Sherlock..."

The door shut behind them, and James Moriarty stepped out of the shadow of a gothic statue where he'd been watching. " _You will curse the day you did not do all Moriarty asked of you..._ I will burn the heart out of you, Sherlock Holmes," Moriarty whispered.


End file.
